


Caught Up

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Talon!Reader, The Shimada Brothers x You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fighting in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, you stray from your team. During your flank you're cornered by Overwatch's Hanzo & Genji Shimada.Alternate/Quick-To-The-Point summary:You blow them.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

 

 

 

" _Just like that_ , talon scum.." 

The grip on your hair he had tightened. You were pulled back involuntarily, taking the chance to gaze into those heated eyes, fucking you with their stare much like his cock fucking your mouth. 

Hanzo Shimada, the one you offered such an exchange with at first, groaned as you swallowed around him. Something was so sick and twisted about this, cornered but not begging for mercy, rather making a proposition to choke on him and his brother. You were Talon. They're the good guys. That had to be what made it so enjoyable.. 

You were on your knees in a secluded area of the current battlefield and research facility, hidden away in a aircraft stationed just above the very area your teammates, both the Shimada's and yourselves, were losing their lives. 

There were no signs of a guilty conscience however. Even the peaceful Genji was rubbing against you with no restraint. The ninja turned half cyborg had helped several of his teammates prior to joining up with his brother, so your little deal didn't weigh on his moral compass whatsoever. Plus, it had been so long.. too long since his last sexual encounter. What was going on felt amazing and he didn't want it to stop. You were outfitted in something quite similar to your teammate with the purple skin. Just black. The way his cock felt in-between your leathered ass cheeks as his foreskin pulled down and his swollen erection oozed precum made the Shimada puff hot air. The way he was squeezing and massaging your breast made you do the same. 

You loved it, pleasuring both men at the same time. There was much joy in your indecent act, gagging on one cock and moving your ass on another.

"Look at you. No shame." The bow n' arrow lectured, holding back from grunting as he edged closer to the end. Your hands held onto his legs as you bobbed up and down, sucking his hardened extension with your eyes closed. 

You withdrew then, slowly taking him out but holding that fat cock still in your hand. With a perked brow you pecked his tip. He looked down at your expression. It was etched on your face, what you were about to say. 

"And what about you, Hanzo Shimada? No shame as you pump inside my mouth? An agent for Talon..." You trail off, placing more kisses on his wet pulsating member. His brother had pulled away then too, suddenly standing beside. "What would Jack Morrison say?" 

He smirked at you then. It was true. This type of thing was never one of his amusements so what made you so special? Was it the fact you could of easily escaped but wanted to suck him off instead? Perhaps the way you've teased him across the battlefield for months? Maybe you just fucking annoyed the to-be clan leader and watching you gag on him made him feel good. All Hanzo did know, was you were rogue. You're on a mission to kill. Forces like the Reaper are on your side. Yet..

_Here_ you are.

"You're going to swallow our cum, yes?" 

Genji's voice had caught you off guard, prompting your eyes to lock on his. Your thighs became wet. So polite in his horny demand.. 

Your attention switched to the jerking off cyborg ninja. Still on your knees he took a few steps closer, pumping himself as he stared down at you. Your dimples were showing then, slipping your tongue out to tease the cockhead rubbing against your swollen lips. 

"Fuck her mouth, Genji. No need for restraint. She wants it. _Don't you?_ " Hanzo quizzed, stepping closer as well. His hand copied the movements his brother was currently practicing, picking up where he left off earlier in your mouth. You began to finger your clit then, moaning from deep in your throat as your world spun deliciously. 

You wanted it. You wanted it _bad_.  

The younger Shimada separated your hair in two chunks, holding them tight in his fists like ponytails. He slipped inside slowly, groaning at the slick sensation. So warm and wet.. 

The bow wielder watched on, biting down on his lip. Each time that stroking hand met his head, he'd run circles with his thumb. Hanzo's head fell back as his features knitted. The image of you using those soft lips against him..

Genji's pace had picked up. You could take it, enjoying his ethusiam. One of your hands played with his balls as the other squeezed his plump rear. That was still covered, as most of his body beside the area he took off. Half cyborg yes, but still _very_ much human.

The big thick cock throbbed in your mouth. Your sexy little tongue swirled around his head, as your hand abandoned what they were occupied with, pumping his shaft instead. You only focused on Genji's tip, making his eyes behind that mask roll to the back. Your skilled hands worked him like no tomorrow as you sucked on his yummy mushroom shaped cock tip. 

It was too much and soon the sparrow thrusted deeper. You giggled around him. He was just _too_  cute. 

Using your tongue flat beneath his veiny length, you earned sexy, low moans. You wished his mask was off, to truly enjoy his pleasured expressions as you looked up at him. But those noises were enough to really make you gush onto your fingers.

He groaned and growled as he moved back and fourth. Those pigtails he had made were a perfect way to guide your mouth to pleasing that swollen cock of his. He was in another world. At one point, you were sure he had murmured ' _Thank you_ '.. 

Hanzo had been rubbing against your cheek the whole while, cursing under his breath as you eye fucked him. _Whilst_ you were sucking his brother off.

You withdrew from Genji, pecking his tip like a good girl before letting Hanzo back in. Then it was he who was jacking off above your face and rubbing against it. 

The Shimada brother's kept at that for a bit, taking turns fucking your mouth. You had heard of them almost killing each other in the past. Good to know they've worked things out and are getting along now a days.. 

You were fingering yourself as they both began to pump above your open mouth. You bit your lip in between your moans before letting your tongue hang out. You couldn't wait to taste them together. Mix up their essence and swallow them down to your awaiting belly. 

Hanzo's features hardened. He looked so sexy, pumping himself to the point of no return. You could see it on his sweaty clothed body, his legs locked up, his breathing struggled.. 

Genji was more vocal however, letting you know what was coming as he grabbed a decent chunk of your hair to hold you in place.. 

" _F_ ‒fuck..fuck _yes_..! Swallow that _all_..swallow every ‒ bit of it.." The cyborg ninja winced, jerking his spilling cock into your mouth and all over your face. His breathing had become labored as his body was coming down from his high. Euphoria rocked his entire being, like waves hitting him over and over. 

Hanzo's hot seed soon joined your face seconds later. Layering on his brother's cum and filling in the missing spots. Your mouth was full to the point of semen dribbling out of the corners. 

Finally your own trigger set off, prompting you to moan their names. Your entire world tightened and bundled, only to implode in on itself and make you blind for a few seconds. Your core shook and rattled and you hadn't calmed down soon after. 

Still, you smiled up at them, seductively and victoriously. It made both men twitch. You swallowed them, swallowed their hot milky cum down your throat. You used your finger to collect some around your lips and swallow that too. 

Both brother's had their grip on your head. At the same time they had their cocks in their hand and began to rub their wet tips all over your lips. Smearing the spit and semen on your skin. Your tongue peeked out, licking up every other time they ran across your swollen kiss. At the end you held them firm in your hand, forcing them to touch for a second as you placed a soft peck in the middle to capture both. 

Hanzo suggested he didn't but Genji helped you clean up. 

Before you all went your separate ways you winked at the brothers.

"Hopefully we get caught up again, boys."

Hanzo had stopped himself from walking away. Turning to you, "The next time our paths cross.. It will be your death." 

You laughed. 

_It wasn't true._

Even Hanzo himself knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (ᵔᴥᵔ)


End file.
